GUNDAM WING MEETS DRAGONBALL Z
by Estrie
Summary: The title says all I was extremly bored when I wrote this and there are alot of spelling errors but it funny.
1. Chapter 1

GUNDAM WING MEETS DRAGONBAL Z  
  
  
  
I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING OR DRAGONBALL Z SO DON'T SUE ME. IF YOU STILL CHOOSE TO SUE ME THIS IS WHAT YOU'LL  
GET:  
1 DRANGONBALL MOVIE MYSTICAL ADVENTURE  
2 DRAGONBALL Z MOVIE HISTORY OF TRUNKS  
3 GONE WITH THE WIND  
AND  
4 THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS  
  
  
  
ON SO THE TELL BEGINS.........  
  
HEERO-WHERE THE HELL ARE WE DUO?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
DUO- WHY ARE U ASKING ME?!?!?!?  
  
HEERO- BECAUSE U WERE READING THE MAP!!!  
  
DUO- I WAS?  
  
HEERO-OMAE O KOROSU!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(STARTS CHASING DUO)  
  
DUO-I REALLY DIDN'T KNOW I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE READING THE MAP!!   
  
HEERO-SURE YOU DIDN'T YOU SAID YOURSELF SINCE YOU WON'T LET YOU DRIVE I'LL READ THE MAP I PROMISE I WON'T GET US LOST!!  
  
DUO- HEERO THAT WAS AGES AGO I GAVE WUFEI THE MAP ALONG TIME AGO  
  
HEERO-WUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
WUFEI-WHAT?  
(DUO RUNS TO THE CAR AND TAKES THE MAP FROM HIS SEAT AND PUTS IT ON WUFEI'S)  
  
HEERO-OMAE O KOROSU!!!!!!!!1  
  
WUFEI-SORRY DUDE I NEVER FIGURED OUT WHAT THAT MEANT.  
  
HEERO-I'LL KILL YOU.  
  
WUFEI-WHY WOULD YOU KILL ME   
  
HEERO- BECAUSE YOU GOT US LOST IDIOT  
  
WUFEI-I DID WHO TOLD YOU THIS  
  
HEERO-DUO  
  
WUFEI- HEERO ARE YOU FEELING WELL YOU ACUTALY BELIEVED SOMETHING THAT THAT LOUD MOUTH WEAKLING WHO FIXES HIS HAIR LIKE A WOMAN.  
  
HEERO-GOOD POINT DUO I'M GONNA KILL YOU  
  
QUATRE-GUYS SHOULD WE BE FIGHTING  
  
HEERO- SHUT UP  
  
TROWA-DON'T TALK TO QUATRE LIKE THAT HE IS ONLY TRYING TO HELP.  
  
(A VAN PULLS UP AND MOST OF THE Z GANG COME OUT{GOKU,GOHAN,CHIBI GOTEN,CHIBI TRUNKS,FUTURE TRUNKS,VEGETA,TEIN,KRILLEN,PICCOLO,AND YAMCHA ALSO BULMA,CHI CHI, AND VIDEL,AND 18})  
  
VEGETA-KAKAROT WHERE HELL ARE WE  
  
DUO-CARROT ROT WHAT TYPE OF NAME IS CARROT ROT  
  
VEGETA-KAC KA ROT NOT CARROT ROT YOU WEAKLING  
  
WUFIE-WHO SAID MY WORD  
  
DUO-IT WAS THE SCARY LOOKING GUY WITH FRAKINSTIEN HAIR.  
(WUFIE LOOKS AT THE Z GANG AND SEES THAT THERE WERE 4 GUYS WITH FRANKINSTIEN HAIR)  
  
WUFEI-WHICH ONE YOU BRAIDED LONG HAIRED WEAKLING  
  
DUO- I'M NOT GONNA SAY ANYTHING UNLESS YOU SAY PLEASE  
  
WUFEI-ALL RIGHT PLEASE  
  
DUO-ANYTHING  
  
WUFEI-I'LL KILL YOU MAXWELL  
  
VEGETA-HEY I SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT EXCEPT MINE ENDS DIFERANTLY IT GOESLIKE THIS I'LL KILL YOU KAKAROT  
  
DUO- OOO ONCE I HAD A CARROT BUT THAT CARROT ROTTED  
AND I SANG THIS SONG CARROT ROT CARROT ROT MY POOR CARROT........  
(HEERO TAKES HIS GUN FROM HIS CAR AND POINTS IT AT DUO)  
  
HEERO-IF I HEAR CARROT ONE MY TIME I'LL BLOW YOU HEAD OFF IS THAT CLEAR.  
  
DUO- AS CLEAR AS MUDDY WATER   
  
HEERO-(SHOTS HIS GUN HITTING DUO'S EAR)  
  
DUO- WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
HEERO- FOR BEING A SMART ASS NEXT TIME I'LL MAKE SURE IT'S YOUR HEAD  
(DUO SITS DOWN IN THE CAR AND HOLDS HIS EAR)  
  
GOKU- HEY VEGETA WHY DID WE STOP  
  
DUO- VEGETA HAHAHAHAHA  
(HEERO POINTS HIS GUN AT DUO DUO SHUTS UP)  
  
VEGETA-(LOOKS AT DUO I'LL KILL YOU LATER TURNS BACK TO GOKU) WE STOPED BECAUSE THE MAP READING MASTERMIND NAMED KAKAROT GOT US LOST.  
  
GOKU-WHO IS THIS KAKAROT GUY YOU'RE ALWAYS TALKING ABOUT HIM BUT I'VE NEVER MET HIM.  
(ALL OF THE Z GANG. BULMA,CHI CHI, 18, AND VIDEL LOOK AT HIM WITH DISBILIFE)  
  
KRILLEN-GOKU THIS MIGHT SUPRISE YOU BUT YOUR KAKAROT  
  
GOKU- NO I CAN'T BE YOU MEAN MY NAME SOUNDS LIKE ROTEN CARROTS  
  
VEGETA-IF I HEAR 1 MORE COMMIT ABOUT ROTTEN CARROTS I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU  
  
DUO- HEY THAT GUY SOUNDS LIKE HEERO  
  
VEGETA-SHUT-UP WEAKLING WITH A BRAID  
  
DUO-NO HE SOUNDS MORE LIKE WUFEI  
  
WUFEI-WHO TOLD MY THE BRAIDED WONDER WEAKLING ONLY I'M ALLOWED TO DO THAT AND BESIDES I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO SAYS WEAKLING ANYONE ELSE IN MY PRESSANCE THAT SAYS WEAKLING DIES  
  
DUO- WEAKLING WEAKLING WEAKLING WEAKLING WEAKLING WEAKLING WEAKLING WEAKLING  
(WUFEI GETS IN THE CAR WTH DUO DUO IS STILL SINGING HIS SONG THAT CONSIST OF SAYING WEAKLING A LOT OF TIMES WUFIE SNEKS BEHIND DUO AND WITH A PAIR OF VERY SHARP SCISSORS CUTS DUO'S BRAID DUO DOESN'T REALIZE IT)  
  
WUFEI-DUO LOOK WHAT I HAVE  
(DUO LOOKS UP AND SEES HIS BRAID HE QUICKLY PUTS HIS HAND ON THE BACK OF HIS HEAD)  
  
DUO-OM MY GOD YOU KILLED MY BRAID (HE PUT HIS HEAD ON HIS KNEES AND STARTED TO CRY)  
  
QUATRE, TROWA, WUFEI, HEERO, VEGETA, CHIBI TRUNKS AND GOTEN START LAUGHING UNCONTROABLE AND SAYING THINGS LIKE LIKE YOUR HAIR CUT DUO.  
  
DUO LOOKS UP WITH TEARS IN HIS EYES- IT'S NOT FUNNY SHUT UP OR  
  
VEGETA-OR WHAT  
  
DUO- OR I'LL TELL MY DEATHSCHILL ON YOU  
(THE GUNDAM PILOTS IMEADEANTLY SHUT UP)  
  
VEGETA- WHO'S DEATHSCILL IS HE YOUR IMANGINARY FRIEND  
(DUO DRIVES OFF)  
  
HEERO-(WALKS UP TO VEGETA) YOU IDIOT YOUR GONNA GET ALL OF US KILLED   
  
CHIBI TRUNKS- NO ONE TALKS TO MY DAD LIKE THAT(HE PUNCHES HEERO IN THE STOMACH HEERO FLYS ACROSS THE ROAD AND LAND IN A DITCH)  
  
WUFIE-HA HA HEERO GOT HIT  
(DUO PULLS UP IN THE CAR TO THE GUNDAM PILOTS SURPRISE{THEY FIGUED THAT HE WOULD USE DEATHSCHILL TO GET BACK}THEN THEY SAW WHY IN THE BACK SEAT SAT )  
  
WUFEI-AHHHHHHHH  
  
QUATRE-RUN  
  
TROWA I CAN'T BELIVE THIS   
(HEERO GETS OUT OF THE DITCH)   
  
HEERO-BELIEVE WHAT  
  
  



	2. Chapter2

GUNDAM WING MEETS DRAGONBALL Z   
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING OR DRAGONBALL Z  
  
RELENA-HEERO ARE YOU OK  
  
HEERO-AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(STARTS RUNING AROUND CRAZILY RUNS INTO VEGETA THAY BOTH FALL AND HITS THIER HEADS ON A ROCK)  
  
BULMA-HEY VEGETA ARE YOU OK  
  
HEERO-I'M FINE WOMAN  
  
VEGETA-DUO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU.  
  
BULMA-AHHHH VEGETA UH YOU ARE UM LOOKING A LITTLE UM DIFFERANT DID YOU UM DO SOMETHING TO YOUR HAIR.  
  
HEERO-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT WOMAN   
(BULMA HOLDS UP A MIRROR)(VEGETA LOOKS AT THE MIRROR AND SEES HEERO)  
  
HEERO-AHHH THATS IT I'M CALLING THE AUTHORESS.(PULLS OUT A CELL PHONE)  
  
ME-HELLO  
  
HEERO-TURN ME BACK WOMAN NOW.  
  
ME-HMM I COULD THEN MY FANFIC WOULDN'T BE INTERESTING NOW WOULD IT.  
I KNOW WHAT I'LL DO I PUT MYSELF IN THEFANFIC.  
(SMOKE APPEARS IN FRONT OF THE Z GANG AND THE BOYS OF GUNDAM WING.)  
  
ME-I'M HERE   
(FUTURE TRUNKS, CHIBBI TRUNKS, WUFEI, AND TROWA START RUNNING AND HIDING.)(I PULL OUT MY LAPTOP AND WRITE SOMETHING DOWN ZECHS APEARS OUT OF NO WHERE AND DOWN BESIDE ME AND PUTS HIS ARM AROUND MY SHOULDER THE 4 COME BACK)  
  
ME-SO VEGETA WHATS THE PROBLEM   
  
VEGETA-YOU SHOULD NO WOMAN YOUR WRITING THE STORY  
  
ME-YEAH AND I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH MY STORY.  
  
VEGETA-I JUST DON'T LIKE IT  
  
ME-HOW RUDE I KNOW I'LL WILL CALL THE GREAT AUTHORESS #2   
(TAKES VEGETA'S CELL PHONE)  
  
#2-HELLO  
  
ME-VEGETA'S BEING MEAN TO ME #2  
  
#2-OH YOU POOR DEAR I'LL BE THERE IN A FEW  
(ANOTHER CLOUD OF SMOKE APPEARS AND OUT COMES #2 SHE COMES UP TO ME) (BUNCHES OF WHISPERS AND GIGGLES)  
  
ME-OK VEGETA I FORGIVE BUT DUE TO YOUR MEAN ACTIONS ALL OF YOU MUST BE PUNISHED BY A GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE(SINESTER LAUGH)  
  
  
  
AUTHORS NOTE OK I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WASN'T TO GOOD I'M HAVING A VERY BAD CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK ON THIS STORY BUT THE MEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER I PROMISE. 


	3. Chapter3

GUNDAM WING MEETS DRAGONBALL Z   
BY  
Estrie   
  
  
EVERYONE (EXCEPT AUTHORESS #1&2)-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
#1-WELL IF WERE GOING TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE WE NEED MORE PEOPLE   
  
#2-YEAH   
(#1 STARTS TYPING ON HER LAPTOP. A PUFF OF SMOKE APEARS AND CELL, FREEZA, ANDROID 17, TREIZE, LADY UNN, NOIN, HILDE, SALLY PO, DORTHY, THE CAMERA MAN FROM THE CELL GAMES, MR. SATAN, CATHY,AND MASTER ROSHI WALK OUT. #2 TAKES THE LAPTOP.)   
  
#2-#1 I THINK THATS ENOUGH   
  
#1-GOOD CAUSE I COULDN'T THINK OF MANY MORE  
  
#1-OK WERE PLAYING AUTHORESS TRUTH OR DARE AND IF ALL OF YOU LIVE I WILL CHANGE VEGETA AND HEERO BACK TO NORMAL.  
  
#2-HERES HOW YOU PLAY #1 PICKS SOMEONE AND THAT PERSON ANSWERS IF THEY WANT A DARE OR A TRUTH AFTER THEY ANSWER THEIR QUISTION OR COMPLETE THEIR DARE. THEY HAVE TO DO THE OTHER THING FROM ME. AND IF THE DARE OR TRUTH INVOLVES ANYONE OTHER THAN YOU THE OTHER PEOPLE/PERSON MUST COROPORATE.  
  
#1-FOR EXAMPLE IF I GIVE YOU A TRUTH #2 WILL GIVE YOU A DARE.  
  
#2-YEAH, AND THE ONLY PEOPLE THAT GIVE OUT DARES OR TRUTHS{A/N I COULD'NT THINK OF A WAY TO WRITE THIS}ARE ME AND #1.  
  
#1-OK NOW WE'VE GOT THEY RULES DONE LET, THE GAMES BEGIN.  
  
#2-OK SCENSE VEGETA'S THE CAUSE FOR ALL THIS TROUBLE LETS START WITH HIM  
  
#1-NO, LETS STRAT WITH THE CAMERA MAN   
  
#2-UH OK CAMERAMAN TRUTH OR DARE   
  
CAMERA MAN- TRUTH  
  
#2-WHY DID YOU AGREE TO FILM THE CELL GAMES   
  
CAMERA MAN- UH I DID IT UH BECAUSE UM THE MONEY AND UM  
  
#2-AND  
  
CAMERA MAN-AND I WANTED TO SEE MR. SATAN MAKE A COMPLETE FOOL OUT OF HIMSELF.  
  
#2-SEE WAS THAT SO BAD  
  
CAMERAMAN-WORSE (MR. SATAN IS REPIDIANTLY KICKING HIM IN THE UH NEVER MIND)  
  
#1-OK HERE IS YOUR DARE I DARE YOU TO FILM LIVE CHI CHI AND MR.SATAN MAKING OUT FOR 10 MINUTES MINNIMUN  
  
CHI CHI AND GOKU-WHAT!!  
  
MR.SATAN-YES!  
  
#1- YOU HAVE TO RULES ARE RULES.  
  
CHI CHI-FINE (SITS DOWN ON A ROCK MR. SATAN RUNS OVER TO HER AND BASICALY SMOTHERS HER.)  
  
10 MINUTRS LATER CHI CHI IS TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM MR. SATAN AND IS LOSEING THE BATTLE FINALY GOKU CAN NO LONG CONTROL HIMSELF AND KICKS MR. SATAN OF CHI CHI AND BLAST HIM TO THE OTHER WORLD.  
  
A SINK APERRS IN FRONT OF CHI CHI COMPLEATE WITH A TOOTHBRUSH MOUTH WASH AND TOOTHPASTE. CHI CHI BEGINS BRUSHING HER TEETH.  
  
#2 WHISPERING-I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T LIKE CHI CHI   
  
#1 WHISPERING-I DON'T YOU SEE THE TOOTHBRUSH IS THE ON MY BROTHER USES TO CLEAN OUT THE TOILET.  
  
  
A/N I'M GOING TO STOP THIS CHAPTER HERE BECAUSE IF I KEEP WRITING THEN THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE A LOT LONGER THEN THE REST.  
  
  
  



End file.
